tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Kwaku
|last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor = Abubakar Salim |name = Kwaku |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Tanzania |affiliation = * East African Railways ** Nia ** Kobe * Thomas |basis = EAR 59 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Garratt locomotive |fuel_type = Oil |configuration = 4-8-2+2-8-4 |wheels = 28 |top_speed = 58 mph |builder(s) = Beyer Peacock & Co. |year_built = 1955 |railway = East African Railways |fuel = Oil }} Kwaku is a large Tanzanian Garratt engine. He is close friends with Nia. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Kwaku once had to bring a goods train to Dar es Salaam docks and was present when Ace and the other rally cars were racing around the dockyard. He met up with Nia and Thomas when the two brought a goods train to Dar es Salaam and he took the time to catch up on recent events with Nia. Kwaku was last seen hauling another goods train when Sir Topham Hatt had arrived at Dar es Salaam trying to find Thomas, with the former having little to no luck. Personality Kwaku is a kind and friendly engine with a good sense of humour. He is good friends with Nia and was aware that she had lost her engine shed and had nowhere else to go. Like Nia, he is always making sure that his friends' boiler, wheels and any other engine parts are in good working order and that they are being treated well. Technical Details Basis Kwaku is based on the East African Railways (EAR) 59 class, a class of 4-8-2+2-8-4 oil-fired Garratt locomotives built by Beyer, Peacock & Co. which entered service in 1955-56. These were the largest, heaviest and most powerful steam locomotives to operate on any metre gauge railway in the world and were the mainstay of freight services from Mombasa to Nairobi until the 1970s. Two surviving locomotives, No. 5918 ''Mount Gelai and No. 5930 Mount Shengena, are preserved by the Nairobi Railway Museum in Nairobi, Kenya. Kwaku has been partially modified from his original basis. Whereas his class is metre gauge, Kwaku has been scaled up to standard gauge. Additionally, he has been fitted with buffers and screw-link couplings, allowing him to work with British rolling stock. File:Kwakubasis1.jpg File:Kwakubasis2.jpg Livery Kwaku is painted red with light yellow lining. His cylinders are painted black with red lining. Appearances Thomas & Friends= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2018 - Why is Africa Important to Nia? |-|Other Media= Books * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (Golden Book) * 2019 - Engines Around the World Voice Actors * Abubakar Salim * Kenta Miyake * Otar Saralidze * Tuukka Leppänen * Amnon Wolf Audio Files Whistle Trivia * His name is an Akan name for "born on a Wednesday". Gallery File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!467.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!470.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!473.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!477.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!479.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!700.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!701.png File:KwakuBWBAPromo.png File:KwakuPromoSodor.png|Kwaku Sodor Promo File:KwakubyTommyStubbs.png|Kwaku as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs References de:Kwaku es:Kwaku he:קוואקו pl:Kwaku ru:Куаку Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-8-2+2-8-4 Category:Standard gauge Category:Other railways Category:International characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Oil burning engines Category:Tanzania Category:Articulated locomotives